


Divorced, Beheaded, Died

by CinderSpots



Series: Six told in 3's [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Beheading, Death in Childbirth, Dick Grayson is a Talon, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Howard protection squad unite, Kinks, Multi, Reincarnation, Smut, but do please, but it cool, but naturally Henry ruins it, but whats new, cause I'm lazy, cause i want to be part of that meme, cause reincarnation, dont read this, give cathy parr all the gold stars, or french, so they just mention it, the author doesn't know spanish, they deserve happiness, you'll never know what the note said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: A disaster fic about 3 disaster gays.Did you know that Disaster Gay is redundant. I'll probably get in trouble for that.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn/Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six told in 3's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792249
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Divorced

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Catherine day was not off to a good start. Her maid woke her up hours before she was was told to, which left Catherine a lot of time to worry about why Henry wanted her in the throne room by mid-day. Reason 1.) To go through the entire argument of their marriage. 2.) To behead her like he'd been threatening to do since last year, or 3.) Something relatively positive. 

Catherine found 3 very unlikely

So like any pessimist with time to spare, she started to organize. 

She organized a lot. 

Especially since Henry was most certainly cheating. Again. 

Catherine heard a knock on her door. "Come In" she briskly responded. Looking up she saw her daughter, Mary. Smiling upon her arrival, Catherine moved to hug her daughter. After pulling away, Catherine frowned. "What are you doing here?" Mary shrugged "I don't know, Father wants me in the throne room by mid-day. I was wondering if you knew why? " Shaking her head no, Catherine sighed. What did Henry want? Nothing good, that she was certain of. 

______

Making her way to the throne room, Catherine felt a knot of dread in her stomach. "Husband." She stated, void of emotion. "Catherine." He responded similarly. "I have appointed you another 2 ladies in waiting-" Catherine internally groaned "-Anne Boleyn-" Boleyn? As in Mary Boleyn's sister? Great, who will be the 2nd one? A murderer? 

"- and Jane Seymour." Catherine was elated by the news. Jane was here! Oh my god, Jane is here. 

The last time she saw Jane was at her wedding. Jane was the maid of honor. Right before the wedding Jane had requested to speak to her. She took that opportunity to confess to Catherine that she was in love with her, and then promptly kissed her. Let's just say things escalated from there. 

"Is she here yet? " Catherine questioned. Giving her a look, Henry replied "No. Lady Boleyn and Lady Seymour have yet to arrive. Though I'm sure they'll arrive shortly. Yes! Oh I hope she's happy to see me. I've waited years to see her again. 

______

Catherine of Aragon was a lot of things, a queen, a mother, a wife, a lesbian, a neat freak, a reader, and a pessimist. But she was not impatient or a pacer. Yet here she is, pacing impatient while waiting for Jane to arrive. Catherine was beginning to suspect that Mary was beyond annoyed by her pacing, judging by the grumbles that accompanied her. Suddenly a maid appeared before them. "Lady Boleyn and Lady Jane have arrived my queen." She then bowed and practically spirited away. "Yes, now you can can quit anxiously pacing and talk to your lover." Mary snickered. 

Catherine chose to ignore that comment. 

Rushing through the halls (with Mary screeching behind her) Catherine arrived at the Throne Room. She quickly curtsied the King and sat on her throne. Instantly her nails started to clack against the arm. (Mary groaned and then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, while Henry rolled his eyes.) "Announced the arrival of Anne Boleyn, and Jane Seymour. '' In walked two women, one with raven black hair and emerald eyes, and the other with soft blue eyes. Henry talked, but Catherine had tuned him out, a side effect of giving her full attention to Jane. 

Even after a years she was still beautiful. Catherine did have to give credit where credit was due. Anne wasn't so bad herself. Catherine could feel her body heating up at the sight of both of them kneeling before her. With a clap of his hands Henry dismissed us. Catherine got up and pressed an almost non-existent kiss to his cheek. 

Catherine moved swiftly so that she could catch Jane, but instead ran straight into Anne. "I-I'm so sorry Your Majesty, here let me help you up." Fear. Anne was..... afraid? Why? "Thank you Lady Boleyn, and its quite alright, are you lost?" Frowning Anne replied with uncertainty "yes?" With a laugh, Catherine led her to her chambers. "It'll take a while to be able to find your way around, when you get lost just ask a maid or gaurd to help. Okay?" Anne shakily nodded "Thank You." Anne whispered. "Of course." After Anne closed her door Catherine stood there for a moment, dazed. 

Apparently Anne was a lot more interesting to Catherine than she previously thought. 

Shaking her head Catherine moved towards Jane's chambers. After a moment of hesitation Catherine knocked. After a moment or two the door opened revealing Jane in a nightgown. Oh Fuck. Jane looked utterly delighted by Catherine's arrival. "Why, your Majesty, what do I owe the pleasure?" And in that moment Catherine forgot English. 

How rude of her brain. 

Jane however was once again delighted. "Would you like to come in." Vigorously nodding Catherine stepped in. 

The moment the door closed Catherine pinned Jane against it. With her hands on Jane’s hips Catherine kissed Jane passionately eliciting a moan from her. “ _Catalina.”_ Jane whimpered out against Catherine. “I missed you.” Catherine whispered “I missed you too, love.” Jane responded. Catherine’s hands wandered to Jane’s thighs and taped, signaling Jane to jump so she could pick her up. Following directions, Jane was carried to the bed.

Catherine moved to kiss Jane’s neck, leaving hot and open mouthed kisses. Jane tilted her head, encouraging Catherine to continue her ministrations. “Catherine _please._ ” Jane begged. Catherine moved to untie Jane’s dress, once Jane was bare Catherine undressed herself. Lowering herself Catherine kissed Jane’s chest occasionally nipping.

Finally reaching her thighs, Catherine peppered kisses everywhere except where Jane wanted. Feeling impatient Jane tugged on Catherine’s hair causing a moan to rip out of her. Grinning devilishly Catherine finally started to lap at her heat slowly. She worked in a finger easily, pumping quickly while lapping slowly. “Cat- _Catalina._ ” Catherine picked up the pace, now lapping with the starved intention of a peasant.

“ _F-f-faster please_ ” Jane pleaded. Complying with the demand Catherine worked in two more digits, “ you're so wet for me baby.” Jane whimpered while snapping her head back “ Please don’t stop.” Catherine had no intention to. At this point Catherine’s fingers and tongue were sore from the repetitive motion, and fast pace. Catherine didn’t have to wait long. Jane arched her back “I-i’m gonna-” Jane then crashed over the edge, but Catherine didn’t slow down. Moving faster Catherine grinned at Jane’s moans and whimpers. Once again Jane toppled over the edge.

“I c-can’t take another.” pulling away for a moment while continuing to pump, Catherine kissed Jane and whispered in her ear, “Yes you can baby, but just try for me, okay.” Jane nodded and Catherine returned to her original position. For the 3rd time that night Jane was shoved off the cliff. Pulling away, Catherine wiped her mouth crudely.

Jane’s pupils were absolutely blown while Catherine’s eyes were practically black with lust. Surging forward Jane flipped them. “ _My turn_ ” Jane growled. Catherine shivered in anticipation. Jane worked two digits into her heat while nipping and kissing her neck.Catherine could feel a coil in her stomach tightening with every pump of Jane’s fingers. Catherine orgasm hit her so hard and fast that Catherine _blacked out_. Jane slowly eased her fingers out. She put her fingers in her mouth and sucked. Right in front of Catherine. Jane fell beside her, instantly cuddling into Catherine’s side.

Catherine pressed a kiss to her temple while wrapping her arms around Jane. “Hi.” Jane whispered, tracing Catherine’s face with her hand. Giggling, Catherine whispered back “Hey.” No other words were needed. “Sleep, love.” “Mmkay….”

______

The morning was filled with laughter and ‘I love you’s’ whispered like prayers in each other's lips. After dressing they went to the dining hall. Henry (thank god) was nowhere to be seen. The only other occupant was Anne. She looked up when the pair of women came in. She looked like she was analyzing us, her expression said ‘huh’. Making Catherine’s heart drop in her chest. Anne nodded her head in acknowledgment , but a glint was clearly there. At first glance it was threatening, but Catherine swore that she saw……. _interest?_ Looking to Jane she saw she was pale, and also looking at Anne. “Don’t worry-” Catherine nudged her “-she won’t tell.” “How do you know?” Jane asked incredulously. “ I…. I think she likes us….” For a moment Catherine though she saw interest in Jane’s eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. “Come on, lets just eat.” With a sigh Jane sat down with Catherine. Raising her hand, Catherine called a maid over.


	2. Beheaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly better.

Apparently the holy and righteous Queen of England was a _lesbian_.

Anne kind of felt like laughing.

It was obvious that Henry moved Anne and Jane there because he wanted to _sleep_ with them and all 3 women he thought he had under his spell were into women. 2 of those 3 women were definitely (at _least_ ) sleeping together.

( ~~Anne is going to pretend that she isn’t a~~ ~~_tiny_ bit jealous. Of _both_ of them. Nope. She doesn’t have a crush on them _at all._ ~~)

The moment they walked in that had Anne’s full attention. She’d accidentally caught Catherine’s gaze to find that fear had wormed its way into her eyes. Anne nodded her head to let Catherine know that she wouldn’t tell Henry. Catherine visibly relaxed and turned to Jane (who was notably _pale._ ) and whispered something in her ear.

They walked over and sat down. As Catherine waved over a maid, Jane stared inquisitively at Anne. Anne stared right back at her. Jane clearly found what she was looking for. She turned and said something to Catherine. She perked up and raised an eyebrow at Jane, who nodded with a grin. Anne then found herself being…... _checked out?_ By _both_ of them. _Oh shit, what did I start?_

______

Anne was a lot more than flustered. The entire day she was tortured( ~~rewarded~~ ) by Catherine and Jane flirting with her. _Right_ in front of Henry. Who was oblivious. Shocker. At one point, Catherine put her hand at the small of Anne’s back. She left it there for at least an hour. Which drove Anne crazy. Then her corset decided to act up, so she needed Jane to help her. She happily did so. With _lingering_ hands.

Those were just the _highlights_ of the day.

At the moment, Anne was lying in bed contemplating on whether she should sneak out and jump into a nice cold lake to ease her suffering. Anne ran over a little moments between her, Jane, and Catherine repetitively until she finally nodded off.

______

After dressing Anne headed to the door. Once she opened it a maid stopped her and handed her a note written in Spanish. Anne spent a good while looking for a Spanish translation book. After translating it Anne felt her face flush a bright red at the words written on the card.

Anne was walking swiftly to the dining hall when Henry stepped in front of her. “Lady Boleyn, how are you enjoying your stay?” His grin was sickening to Anne. “Oh, I just love it here.” Anne lied. “ Good so I shall make your stay permanent.” _Nonononono_ ! _I don’t want to stay here! I want to go home!_ “I’ll let everyone know!” Henry exclaimed with glee. (To much glee if you ask Anne)

Anne continued to the dining hall moving much slower than before. Once entering she zeroed in on Catherine and Jane. Moving quickly, she sat across from them. “Your Majesty, Lady Seymour, how has your morning been?” Jane looked mildly surprised that Anne was sitting with them. “Pretty standard how about yours?” Catherine questioned. “Mine?Oh-” Anne pretended to ponder this question “- It was actually great!” Jane played along with Anne, quickly catching on. “Why?” With a grin Anne waved them closer. “ I got this note in Spanish. Took me _ages_ to translate it, but…. what it said made me very happy. I would tell you what it said, but your eating. I just hope they send another soon.” Anne sighed. “Before i go though, I will tell you this……. reading that note made me very……… _happy_ -” Anne put emphasis on the word happy to tell them that happy was not what she meant.(Although when she finished she was happy.)”- that I had to spend a few moments to …… recollect myself.” Catherine and Jane were now flushed, and their eyes were hooded. “Well, I have to go. See you later,” Anne swayed away, acutely aware of the two sets of eyes following her every move. If she was going to be forced to stay here, she was at least going to have some fun.

______

Every morning for the next week Anne received a note, in Spanish, French, or English. Anne recognized what they were doing and had her own note prepared. Giving it to Jane’s maid. Anne turned in for the night.

______

Anne was awoken by a knock on the door. Opening it, Anne was met with Jane and Catherine. “Why your majesty, Lady Seymour, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Anne said while stepping aside to allow them in.

Anne prided herself on the fact that she could tell what was going to happen next ( ~~most of the time~~ ) ,but she was not expecting what happened next. _At. All._

Jane stepped forward, grabbed Anne’s jaw, jerked it towards her, and kissed her.

_Hard._

Anne responded in kind, kissing back just as desperately. She was beginning to feel a heat between her legs when Jane pulled away. A whine (without her permission) escaped her lips at this. But then Catherine stepped forward, pushed Anne against the wall, and somehow kissed Anne _harder_ than Jane had.

Which Anne appreciated.

Anne felt like her body was on fire. A good fire. An _intoxicating_ fire. Anne started to desperately grind against Catherine. Wanting ( ~~needing~~ ) friction.

Eventually though, air became a problem. Anne clung to Catherine while catching her breath. Catherine pulled (scraped) Anne off the wall. Anne suddenly had two pairs of lips on her skin. Jane’s on Anne’s lips ,and Catherine’s on her neck and shoulders. “ _Please._ ” Anne whimpered out, her body begged to be touched.

Catherine always did like begging.

Slowly Catherine undid her dress and pulled it off her. Jane pushed her to the bed. “ Sit on the edge and spread your legs.” She growled. At this command Anne _gushed_ wetness. Clearly (judging by her face) Catherine was the top in the relationship, and had never seen Jane like that before.

“Did I stutter?” Anne scrambled to the bed, quickly obeying. Jane got on her knees and slowly lapped at Anne’s heat while Catherine nipped and kissed Anne’s body. “ _F-faster_ ” Jane stopped, which produced a whimper from Anne’s lips. “Use your manners, _babygirl._ ” Anne honestly almost orgasmed right then. “ _Please_.” Raising an eyebrow, Jane responded “ Please what?” Jane now had her finger tracing Anne’s heat, hard enough to turn Anne on, but not enough to actually do anything else.

Which broke Anne.

“ Fuck me faster, _please!_ ” With that Jane returned to lapping Anne’s heat.

Fun Fact: Catherine had taught Jane Spanish a long time ago. Part of those Spanish lessons were how to roll your _r’s_.

Jane rolled some r’s _in_ Anne’s heat. Which was enough to send Anne’s screaming. Jane moved up and kissed Anne, allowing her to taste herself. Soon Jane pulled away, to be replaced by Catherine.

Catherine moved Anne further up the bed. She began to kiss her neck, then moved south, pausing at Anne’s collarbone and breasts. She slipped two digits into Anne’s heat, making her cry out. Catherine started out slowly, but pumped faster and faster with each minute. “ _Catherine._ ” Anne moaned out.

That was the last bit of English Anne spoke, as she began to slip into French.

Catherine was literally fucking her so _hard_ that Anne lost all English capabilities. Soon after, speaking was off the table too. Only incoherent noises were all Anne could get out. “I think she’s about to orgasm, Catalina.” Jane told Catherine helpfully for Anne ( who was busy trying to remember her own name) “Not yet, babygirl.”

Apparently they were both using that nickname. Totally unfair.

Catherine pumped faster and faster until she said - “Now.”

Apparently Catherine could also voice command Anne’s orgasms. As she came Catherine slowed for a moment. Then picked right back up again. Causing Anne to orgasm again. Two more times to be specific.

Because clearly Catherine was a sex god in disguise.

Anne almost instantly started to fall asleep. She felt Catherine and Jane lay down next to her, and wrap their arms around her. “Sleep well, beautiful.” Jane whispered. And with that, Anne dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've gotten better at smut. Never thought that would be a sentence I would write, but here we are. Wow there was actually a plot that made sense in this chapter. Yay. This is still terrible though. I've given up telling time by the sun deal with it.


	3. Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely longer. Probably because I like Anne as a top.

Jane was having a good day, a good week, a good month, heck even a good year. Why? Because she was with Catalina de Aragon, her ‘lost’ love, and Anne Boleyn.

Jane fell in love with Catalina a long time ago. And drunkenly deemed it fit to inform her of this on her  _ wedding day _ . Good thinking Jane. Then she decided ‘ _ fuck it _ ’ and kissed her. Awesome job Jane. Surprisingly though, Catalina kissed her back.

(Then promptly had sex, but shhhh Catalina doesn’t like to talk about it.)

This new development made the entire wedding day very tense and uncomfortable for Jane and Cataline. Every word of Catalina’s vows were spoken to Henry but were meant for Jane. Which complicated things. Jane was sent home right after the wedding so they had literally no time to actually talk about the events that transpired that day.

(Though it was clear that they were in love with each other.)

Anne was a different story however. She was a more recent development for Jane  _ and  _ Catalina. She was certainly gorgeous, but she had other attributes that Jane and Catalina appreciated.

For example: her wit and charm.

Anne played stupid for the King, charming him into not sleeping with her (god forbid that happen.).While in actuality Anne was quite smart. She was more people smart than smart smart, but she was of high intellect on both scales.

Anne was also, as it turns out,  _ clingy _ . Anne (as well as Catalina) was a touch deprived woman. Leading her to be very touchy whenever possible. At one point she latched onto Catalina (who pretended to hat it, but secretly loved every moment of it.) and refused to let go for a solid hour.It required both Jane and Catherine to pry her off, which took about 15 minutes. Which was adorable.

Jane and Catalina had decided to end their game of Cat and Mouse, and sleep with Anne about a month ago. Things were going great.

Except for the fact that Catalina was married to Henry, and Henry wanted to sleep with both Anne and Jane. Oh and not to mention the fact that if they get caught they’ll definitely get beheaded.

But otherwise things were  _ great. _

Once the relationship began between the 3 women it was quickly established their places. Catalina as their top, Anne as their bottom, and Jane as a switch.

Henry though, had decided to make his presence known to them a lot more often. Interrupting more than once a day. Today he said he needed Anne to come with him.

Which was worrisome.

These chain of events led them here. Walking around in this  _ maze  _ of a castle searching for Anne. The last place they checked were Anne’s actual chambers. (She had also taken to sleeping in Jane’s chambers or Catalina’s chambers. Like she said  _ clingy. _ ) Which is  _ exactly  _ where she was.

The only reason they even found her though was because they heard  _ sobbing  _ through the door. “Anne?” Jane called. The sobbing stopped short. After opening up the door, the sight Jane was met with made her  _ very  _ upset. Anne was curled up in a ball, on the  _ floor, _ clearly trying to stop sobbing. Cataline moved to grab Anne’s hand, but Anne jerked up and flinched away. “Sweetheart, what's wrong?” Jane asked quietly.

Anne was visibly shaking at this point.

“H-h-he-henry he-” Anne started to sob all over again. Looking for Catalina for help, Jane saw rage burn in her eyes. “What he did is inexcusable, and he will  **_burn_ ** for it. But Anne?”

Looking up Anne whimpered “ You did nothing wrong. Now I’m going to pick you up. Is that okay?” Anne nodded. Catalina picked up Anne and laid her on the bed, and began to pull the covers over Anne. Once finished Catalina turned to Anne “ May we kiss you goodnight Angel?” Anne thought about it. “Okay.” She whispered. Smiling gently, Jane kissed Anne on her forehead and moved back. Once Catalina said goodnight, they turned to leave.

It was so quietly spoken that Jane thought that she had imagined it at first when Anne whispered “ _ I love you. _ ”. And with a small smile Jane replied “ We love you too.”

Once they were outside Jane asked Catalina what she had wanted to ask before,but deemed it not the right time to ask. “ What did Henry do?” Catalina looked at Jane bitterly. “He ……. decided to take what he wanted without anyone’s permission, and certainly without  _ Anne’s  _ permission.” 

Jane was generally a calm person, but in that moment ‘calm’ was the last thing Jane was feeling. Rage filled her sense’s, but she had to ask Catalina one more thing. “What about yours?” Catalina looked confused. “ What about your permission,  _ Catherine? _ ” The sadness on Catalina’s face told Jane everything she needed to know.

Jane was going to  _ kill  _ Henry. He decided that it was his right to touch Catalina and Anne. He decided that because he wanted it he  _ got it. _

Yep Jane was gonna kill him.

_______

Jane did not kill him. He was the  _ king,  _ she couldn’t just  _ off  _ the king. But oh, how she wanted to. Instead she was incredibly passive aggressive with him. He was too thick-skulled to actually notice that Jane’s compliments were now backhanded. And no one said a word about it.

It had been about 2 months since the incident. Jane and Catalina were borderline jailers of Anne at this point.(when Catalina made that joke Anne said ‘I wouldn’t mind being your captive’. Which resulted with Catalina shattering the glass she was holding.) They were very possessive and protective of Anne. Jane was beginning to think that Anne enjoyed their extreme behavior. Jane was also inclined to believe that Anne was purposefully flirting with this guy  _ just  _ to get Jane and Catalina jealous.( They learned early on that possessive sex was very,  _ very, _ good sex.) If that was the case, Anne was succeeding.

Henry had decided to throw a ball for no reason.

Catherine was wearing a gold, and grey dress, Jane was wearing a silver dress with black and white highlights, and Anne…. Anne was wearing a green, gold, and silver dress. When Anne showed them the dress she said ‘ green for me, gold for Catalina, and silver for JJ’ Which made Jane and Catalina  _ very distracted. _ Their eyes were practically glued to Anne.

Who was being flirted with by some  _ guy _ who was seriously misguided.

The King wanted Anne, and the Queen was sleeping with Anne. So, both the King and the Queen were going to be jealous. This dude was in  _ dangerous territory _ . Of course the guy couldn’t possibly know the kind of danger he was in.

_ Oh, she’s wearing the set we gave her. _

Catalina and Jane had gotten Anne a set of rose earrings and rose choker (‘ _ No necklaces. I look terrible in necklaces.’ _ ) Pride flared through Jane’s body. Anne was  _ hers. _ ( And Catalina’s. But that was hardly the point.)

After about 2 hours Henry ended the ball. ( In hour 1 Jane broke and pulled Anne away with a scowl. Everyone started to disperse. Catching Catalina’s eye Jane nodded. The 3 women walked together to Jane’s chambers.

Jane was used to the balance they had in the bedroom, but jealousy changes that balance.

You see during hour 2 both Jane and Catalina had been hit on. Much to Anne’s distaste. Anne had  _ never  _ been the jealous one before. Jane and Catalina didn’t even know that Anne was jealous. Which made what happened next a definite surprise.

“Jane” Anne’s tone was slightly angry. “ Do you have a chair in here?” Anne asked in a low and quiet voice. “ Uh, yeah. Why?” Anne didn’t answer Jane’s question. “ Go get it.” With a laugh, Jane responded “ Maybe a please would help you out.” Anne then growled back “  _ Go. Get. It. _ ” Jane froze at that. This felt familiar to her.  _ Oh my god. Is she going to ….. top us?! _ Jane didn’t even realize that she had gotten the chair. “ Jane go sit on the bed. Strip for me.” Jane’s traitorous brain couldn’t help,but notice how this side of Anne turned her on. Jane did as she was told. “ Catalina, strip for me as well, but sit in the chair when you're done.” Catalina hesitated for a moment,but did as instructed. “ Jane, you are to watch me  _ fuck  _ Catalina, but you are not allowed to touch yourself am I clear?” Jane nodded quickly. Turning around, Anne faced Catalina. “ You however are not allowed to touch me, if you do I will leave you like this. Got It?” 

Jane was mildly curious to see Catalina get topped. 

Anne undressed herself and then  _ climbed on top  _ of Catalina. She then slipped two digits into her. Almost instantly Catalina started to rock against Anne’s fingers. Anne was  _ all over  _ Catalina’s neck. “ Do you have something to cover up marks?” Disoriented Catherine responded “ Yes, why do you -  _ holy mother of god.Fuck! _ ” Anne started to suck on Catherine’s neck leaving purple marks everywhere she could. Anne slipped another two fingers into Catalina causing Catalina to shut her eyes tight and moan. Catalina started to rock her hips faster. Unconsciously, Catalina started to reach out. Anne stopped dead, “ Ah, ah, ah, no touching.” Catalina whimpered “ I-I-I’m sorry, please don’t stop.” Anne tsked at her. “ You better have learned your lesson baby, if not you’re going to be very sorry.” Then Anne continued. 

Jane really didn’t think she would like watching this much, but  _ holy hell  _ she did. She understood why she was told not to touch herself.

Anne pumped at a fast pace while marking Catalina up. “ _ Baby, please. _ ” Smirking, Anne replied with “ Please, what?” Catherine let out another moan “ _ Please go faster. _ ” Anne kissed Catalina’s neck. “Faster baby? Is that what you want?” Catalina whimpered out a “ _ Yes. _ ”

Anne slowed down earning a whine from Catalina. “ I think I should go slower.” Catalina continued to whine in protest. “ Are you being good Jane?” Anne called out. “ _ Yes. _ ” Jane replied. Suddenly, Anne pumped faster, causing Catalina to cry out in pleasure. “ I’ve decided that you’ve been good. So…… you are allowed to cum.” Catherine gasped out a  _ “ Thank You. _ ” With a grin Anne replied “ Your welcome,  _ baby. _ ”

Catalina was a screamer. Jane had never been so glad to have thick walls. Slowly Anne removed her fingers, and offered them out. Catalina put them in her mouth and sucked them clean.

“ Jane switch with Catalina.”

Before Catalina left Anne kissed her sweetly. “ You rest.” Jane sat on the chair, a little afraid,and  _ a lot  _ turned on. “ You know the rules JJ?” Jane nodded. Instead of climbing on top of her though, Anne got on her knees. Anne spread Jane’s legs and left a mark on Jane’s inner thigh. “ Look at you. Look at the mess you’ve made.” Anne put a finger at Jane’s entrance and traced it making Jane moan. Pulling her finger away, Anne showed Jane how her finger was  _ covered  _ in her wetness.

Anne wasn’t a tease this time. She started her pace  _ really  _ fast. Then Jane felt like something was buzzing  _ inside  _ of her. “  _ Holy shit! _ ” Jane cried out. Pulling away for a moment Anne said “ That is what rolling your r’s feels like.” Normally, Jane would make a remark about Anne being petty, but all Jane could focus on was that she really wanted Anne to do that again.

Jane’s orgasm was a surprise. She really didn’t see it coming. Neither did Anne.

“ _ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” _ Then she came. Pretty hard. She saw the surprise flicker on Anne’s face. Anne was not prepared. At. All. Soon her cum was  _ everywhere _ . Anne was licking it off herself and Jane.

  
Jane found herself unable to stand. Anne helped Jane to the bed, and laid her next to Catalina (who was  _ still  _ disoriented.) Anne laid herself in between them. Jane remembered Anne saying “ I love you.” and then she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it is easy to write Jane for me. I probably wrote this OOC. Also just found out Anne and Jane are cousins. Whoops I feel like I have to finish it though. It'll annoy the shit out of me if I don't. So. Yeah.


	4. Final Moments

Things had been going great. Henry was crazy far away from divorcing her. Or so she thought. She had been called into the throne room, and then was informed that she was going to be sent away. Because she was no longer his wife. 

Soon Anne and Jane appeared. “All hail the new queen-” a terrible pause separated the rest of the sentence “- Anne Boleyn.” Catherine turned and saw the horror that rippled across Anne’s face. “ Send Catherine to…… well I don’t really care as long as it’s far away from here!” Catherine then turned to Jane. Misery was cracking her beautiful face. “ I love you.” Catherine whispered to them as she was dragged away. Both Anne and Jane mouthed back ‘ I love you too’

  
  


_ And that was the last anyone saw of Catalina de Aragon. _

________

Things were going terribly. Henry found out that she had been sleeping with Catherine, and then promptly got upset. Like the man child he was he demanded that she be beheaded. Thankfully he didn’t know that she was sleeping with Jane as well. 

Elizabeth was completely oblivious. She continued on her merry way, tutting and giggling at everything. This made Anne smile in her last moments of misery. ( Well and the fact that she recently clocked the king and told him that Catherine was better in bed than him. That memory made her smile too.) She heard the knights before she saw them. “ Hey Betsy? Why don’t you go and play with Mary.” Elizabeth did this cute jiggle signaling that she understood, and was off on her way.

Turning to the guards she sighed. “It’s time miss Boleyn.”

Anne refused to let Henry take her pride. Lifting up her head, Anne marched to her death. Thousands of people were there, jeering at her with cruel language. But Anne focused on one.

Jane.

Jane who was sobbing her heart out.

Anne gave her a reassuring smile and said “ I love you.” Then the executioner swung.

  
  


_ And that was the last anyone saw of Anne Boleyn, _

_______

Things could be better. Childbirth as it turns out is  _ very  _ painful. Surprise. Jane wasn’t feeling too well. Mary was beside her while Elizabeth slept.

Mary.

Mary had been out when Henry sent her mother away. When she found out she was devastated, and quickly turned on Anne. But no matter how hard she tried, she could  _ never  _ hate her little sister. Elizabeth.

Poor Elizabeth. Whose mother was beheaded when she was only 3. Her mother sent her to play with Mary so she wouldn’t see the execution. Her mother, who refused to close her eyes, and looked death right in the face. Her mother, who punched the king in the face and told him that women were better in bed then he ever would be. 

As Jane pushed she could feel herself lose consciousness. Faintly in the background Mary was begging her to stay awake and meet her  _ baby boy. _ But she was already gone.

  
  


_ And that was the last anyone saw of Jane Seymour. _


	5. Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird chapter, the smut kinda just happens out of no where.

When someone from the 1500’s wakes up in the 21’st century. There’s bound to be some questions.

Mostly  _ what the fuck _ . 

Catherine was  _ just  _ dying. Why was she still alive? Also, what was she wearing, because it was comfortable  _ as fuck _ . Catherine left her room, and wandered. Catherine’s area was gold. The next area was green, silver, red, pink, then finally blue. _ This is super fucking weird. _

Suddenly the blue door opened. Out stumbled a woman who looked vaguely familiar.  _ Wait a second. _

“ Catherine Parr?” Parr jerked towards her, then furrowed her brows. “Catherine of Aragon?”  _ Yes, super fucking weird. _ “Godmother.” Cathy whispered. “What the  _ fuck _ is going on. I’m supposed to be dead, and you are  _ definitely  _ supposed to be dead.” Catherine shrugged “ I have no idea. There are 4 other doors though. And I am going to assume that there are 4 other people here. Who are having the dysfunction as us.” Cathy nodded “Should we wake them up.” Catherine pondered for a moment. “ Yes, let’s go.”

They went to the pink door first, and got quite a big reaction. A girl no older than 20 opened the door. A brunette, attractive, but there was a scar on her neck,  _ wait, no,  _ around her neck. Catherine stuck her hand out. “ Hi, I’m - ” 

The girl collapsed.

“ _ Holy shit!” _

She started rocking back and forth, mumbling about a group of guys. Henry Mannox, Francis Dereham, Thomas Cullpepper, and  _ Henry Tudor. _ “Wait how do you know Henry?”

Cathy then informed her.

“She was his 5th wife, before his 6th, which would be me.

_ 5th? What happened to Anne? _

Cathay then looked at the trembling girl. “She was -” Cathay hesitated, then finished quietly “ - beheaded.”

“Hi, I’m Cathy Parr, and this is Catherine of Aragon. What’s your name?” The girl stopped rocking, and looked up “ Katherine Howard.”

_ Had a thing for C/Katherine’s didn’t he. _

The red door went  _ much  _ smoother. Anna of Cleves just said ‘cool’ when the situation was explained to her. “Oooookkaaayyyyy”

The silver/gray door opened up to reveal the 3rd wife.

Jane Seymour.

Whom the moment she saw Catherine burst into tears. Catherine held her for a few moments, unsure if she was dreaming. “Hey, love.” Catherine whispered.

After a few more minutes passed Jane was ready to get up  _ off the floor. _ When the situation was explained Jane looked a little sad. “Hey are you Katherine Howard?” Katherine,startled, replied “ Yes.” “Maybe you should talk to Anne first, Since you went through the same thing.” Jane said gently “ And you’re cousins.” She added hastily. _ Wait. What? _ “ Sure, I’ll talk to her.”  _ Someone explain please. _

When the green door opened Catherine wanted to sob.

Anne had the same scar as Katherine.

Anne had been  _ beheaded. _

______

When Anne woke up, she only thought one thing.

_ It is too fucking bright in here. _

Then she panicked.

But a knock on her door interrupted her dramatics. She opened the door, and a young girl who looked  _ very  _ familiar greeted her. She was nice to her.

Then she dumped some huge fucking news on her.

Looking away for a moment, Anne saw them.

_ Catalina and Jane. _

With a cry, Anne catapulted herself into them. They looked just as happy to see her, as she was to see them. Which is impressive. Although Catalina looked like she was having a heart attack. But that seemed pretty normal considering a group of people were reincarnated for the 1500’s.

“ _ Annie.” _

Catalina was now crying.

_ Ok that is not normal. _ Not even the reincarnation thing could excuse that. Catalina was a proud woman. Anne couldn’t remember a time when Catalina had cried.

Clearly Jane agreed.

“ _ Why? _ ”

Anne was confused for a moment, but Jane awkwardly cleared up the confusion.

“ She means why were you beheaded.”

_ Oh. Yeah, it seems like it might not go over well if I informed her that he left me for Jane, and found out that I had been sleeping with her. Sooooo yeah, I’m good. _

“ He’s a man child. What did you expect?”

Jane appreciated her attempt, but quickly glared at her.

“ Fine, he found out that I had been sleeping with you, not Jane though, and because he wanted to marry Jane.”

Catalina then got more upset. Just as Anne predicted.

“  _ Jane,  _ got you beheaded.”

“I got you divorced.”

“I feel like it’s a  _ little  _ different.”

“Fair, but technically, you both got me beheaded.”

That was not the thing to say to an upset woman. Jane looked positively horrified. Catalina looked like she wanted to curl up in a ball and  _ sob  _ for a good half hour. 

Anne felt like joining her.

But alas. She had much more  _ important  _ things to worry about. Because apparently after 500 years of death. Anne was  _ somehow  _ turned on by Jane’s attire. Which kind of felt like the universe saying ‘fuck you’ or, ‘sorry for beheading you, here, have sex.’

Which was weird for Anne to imagine.

_______

Jane found that the way Anne was staring at her was  _ super  _ distracting. Especially considering they were talking about a serious matter.

That did not seem to deter her at all.

“This is very inappropriate. Please stop staring at me.”

“I’m not the one who wore….. Skinny pants?”

Jane had no idea what she was wearing either. But she knew she looked good in them.

“It is kind of your fault.

_ Great, now Catalina’s going to mess with me. _

“Are you serious right now?”

“Why would we be joking?”

Both of them responded at the same time.

_ They think I can’t play their little game? Fine, I’ll fucking play. And I’ll win too. _

Jane moved to sit beside Anne, prompting her to sit on her lap.

Anna was talking about how there was this box that showed them images of other people’s  _ lives. _ “We have to turn it on, come on, please?” With a sigh Cathy allowed it. “As if I need your permission.” Anna grumbled. 

After about an hour, Jane moved Anne’s hair to the side. She began to kiss and nip at her neck. “ _ What are you doing?” _ Anne gasped out “ _ Everyone is right here! _ ” With a smirk, Jane replied “ This is payback for earlier.” 

_ “This feels a lot more intense than earlier.” _

Fair point. But Jane wasn’t going to play  _ fair. _ Because when had Anne ever played fair? Never. And now it was Jane’s turn.

Jane’s hand snaked around Anne’s torso, then slowly dipped it into the hem of Anne’s shorts. Anne started to bite her lip, in an attempt to muffle her moans. The moment Jane got close to Anne’s center, she removed it from Anne’s shorts. Causing a whimper to force its way out of Anne. “ _ Jane, please don’t do this here. _ ” Cocking her head, Jane responded “ Do you  _ really  _ want me to stop?” Anne made the fatal mistake of hesitating. “Exactly.”

Continuing with her antics Jane once again dipped her hand into Anne’s shorts. This time though she did not stop before Anne’s center. Instead she started to rub circles around it, teasing Anne. Finally after a moment or two, Jane entered Anne, eliciting a gasp from Anne.

All the other queens turned around. Quickly removing her hand Jane asked Anne tauntingly “What’s wrong Annie?” Anne glared at her for a moment then said “ I’m just so enamored with this device, here.” The queens quickly accepted this excuse, and returned to watching it. With a smirk Jane entered Anne again, this time with  _ two  _ fingers. “ _ Jane.” _ Anne said warningly, informing her that she was about to orgasm. Instantly Jane removed all pressure from Anne’s heat.

_ “Jane, wha- I was so close.” _

“This isn’t a reward Anne, it’s a punishment. Therefore  _ I  _ decide when you get to orgasm. But for now you can continue to watch whatever this is.” Then Jane moved Anne out of her lap, and scooched off the couch. Leaving her hot, and bothered for another 30 minutes. Then Jane returned to her position on the couch. “ _ Are you going to continue to be a bitch to me?” _ Jane tsked at this comment. “ Well I  _ was  _ gonna let you cum, but now? Yeah, I’m going to  _ continue to be a bitch _ ”

Anne let out a gasp at this. “ _ Wait,  _ I’m sorry, okay? Please don’t leave me here.” Jane replied in a false empathy “ I’m sorry, but next time if you use your  _ manners _ , I’ll allow you to. Unfortunately you weren’t very nice to me, so I’m gonna have to take my leave of you.” Jane attempted to move away only to find that Anne had pulled one of her famous moves. The ‘I won’t let you go till you stay’ move. “ _ Anne, let me go right now or I will leave you like this for weeks. _ ”

Anne then instantly let go.

“ _ Good girl,  _ now sit in my lap again, and lets see how you do.” Anne scrambled to sit in Jane’s lap. Careful not to disturb any of the other queens. Jane noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Catalina was  _ watching them. _

Interesting.

Quickly skipping the foreplay, Jane entered Anne for the 3rd time that night. Bringing her to the edge once again, but denying it to her. Again. Anne was definitely not gonna pull the stunt she pulled earlier  _ ever  _ again. “ Hmm, have you been good enough for me Anne?” 

Anne desperately nodded her head. “ Well, I suppose you have waited long enough.” Jane put 3 digits in Anne and quickly brought her to an orgasm. When Anne came she had to scream into Jane’s shoulder. Panting Anne excused herself to the bathroom to recollect herself.

_ You’re next Catalina. _

Once the queens decided it was time for bed, Jane followed Catalina to her room. “ I couldn’t help but notice-” Jane purred in Catalina’s ear “- that you were watching Anne and I, out there. Pray tell, what was  _ so  _ mesmerizing?” Catalina gulped. Catalina had seen what Jane had done to Anne. Ane that was in  _ public. _ What would she do to Catalina in  _ private? _ “Nothing to say for yourself?”

There was a pause.

“That's too bad then.” Jane called out behind her “Well goodnight I guess.”

“Wait!” Catalina cried out. “Please stay.” Jane looked behind her to see exactly what she wanted to see. Catalina, hot and bothered. “Well I guess there is  _ one  _ way to make it up to me.” Catalina looked at Jane hopefully.

_ “I want you to touch yourself in front of me.” _

Catalina’s gaze faltered. “I’m sorry,  _ what. _ ” Jane unamusedly repeated herself. “  _ I. want. you. To. touch. your. self. in. front. of. me.”  _ Jane watched a series of emotions pass through Catalina’s face. “I - shit- I -  _ okay. _ ”

Jane was honestly expecting Catalina to refuse. But this worked too.

Jane sat on Catalina’s bed, while she undressed herself. Getting on her knees, Catalina hesitantly began to touch herself. Soon though, her thrusts became more sure, and more powerful. Jane simply watched. Catalina began to imagine that  _ Jane  _ was the one who was touching her, leading her to moan her name. Making direct eye contact Catalina moaned “ _ Jane. _ ”

Jane liked that.

“Keep going.” 

As if Catalina had any intention not to. Catherine rather quickly reached her orgasm. But Jane demanded she do it  _ again. _ Complying, Catalina brought herself to an orgasm again. Catalina removed her fingers from her heat, and offered them to Jane. Jane turned them back to Catalina, and put them into her mouth.

Catalina was definitely exhausted. “I am going to sleep forever now, goodnight.” Jane laughed at this, “Goodnight, I love you Lina.” Jane then left the room.

_______

**A year later**

The queens had since adjusted to the 21st century. They figured out that the little magic box was called a T.V. (They took bets on what the name was, they all lost horrifically with one answer as ‘peeper’)

Jane was making breakfast, Cathay was on coffee duty due to her pickiness, Catalina was cleaning the table, Anne was thankfully still asleep, and Anna and Katherine were on the couch looking at this meme where a parrot was playing peek-a-boo with a cat that was trying to  _ eat him _ .

Tumbling down the stairs came Anne, who was clad in green. And of course her signature heelys. “Hey Kitten, Cleves, Cathy, Ari, and JJ. What’s for breakfast?” Letting out a soft huff Jane responded “ Pancakes and Bacon.”

“Mmmm Baco~” They seriously shouldn’t have let Anne watch ‘That 70’s Show’ It was getting annoying.

“Annie Belle, can you bring me the plates?” Jane requested. Rolling over to the cabinets, Anne brought Jane 6 plates. “Here you go JJ.” Anne kissed Jane on the cheek then moved over to Catalina.

“Morning, beautiful. How’d you sleep?” Catalina asked while kissing Anne on the temple. Anne drowsily replied “I slept well Ari, thanks for asking.” Jane began to serve the queens. 

While eating Jane looked up, and realized how happy she was in that moment. Surrounded by Catalina and Anne. Who  _ loved  _ her more than Henry ever did. And she in turn loved them.

Happy.

Happy used to be a foreign emotion for Jane, but now? Happy was an everyday thing for her. With a smile Jane tipped her glass.

  
  
  


~ Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am going to have a difficult time writing the next part of this series.

**Author's Note:**

> oof. This is rough. We don't talk about how Catherine just knows where Anne chambers are.Also clearly I'm terrible at smut, but again we don't talk about that. And lets pretend that lesbian was a word. I should have done research. But oh well.


End file.
